The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or references cited is admitted to be prior art.
Object storage, also referred to as object-based storage, is now widely used in a variety of applications. Object storage is a mechanism that stores data as discrete units, called objects. Object storage provides several advantages over more conventional storage mechanisms such as block storage or file storage in which data is stored as files and nested within folders. Object storage is scalable, cheaper to maintain, and easy to use and access. However, present day object storage has limitations due to their configuration and the way they operate.